Un baile es de a dos
by Chocolate con pimienta
Summary: Serie de relatos cortos sobre mi pareja favorita de Ranma 1/2.
1. Celos

_Ranma ½ no me pertenece._

"**Celos"**

Kasumi Ono estiró la sábana ayudada por la brisa. La colgó del cordel que cruzaba el patio tras la casa a un costado de la consulta. Tofu se asomó por la puerta y se detuvo. Sus anteojos se empañaron y sus labios entreabiertos babearon al ver la bonita figura tallada por el viento. Consiguió dominarse sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. Sonrojado carraspeó para aclarar la voz.

-Kasumi, ¿has visto a Betty?

La joven dejó de tararear y su sonrisa se tornó un poco nerviosa.

-¿Betty?

-Mi esqueleto. La necesito para explicarle una cosa a un paciente.

-¡Ah!… ¿esa Betty, querido?

-Sí, esa Betty. Es extraño, juraría que ayer...

-Lo siento, querido, pero no sé dónde podría encontrase… -desvió los ojos mordiéndose el meñique- en este momento.

-Ya veo.

-¿Te ayudo a buscarla?

-No, no es necesario, me las arreglaré. Gracias, Kasumi.

-Por nada, querido. Oh, recuerda que pronto comeremos.

-Lo haré -Tofu la admiró una última vez embelesado, para de inmediato reaccionar y volver al interior, sobándose el cuello un poco confundido. Él no solía perder sus cosas, mucho menos a Betty.

Kasumi sacó una camisa de Tofu de la cesta y la estiró en un movimiento.

-Esos tiernos cachorritos deben estar muy felices ahora -exclamó alegre-. Mi pobre Tofu, si tanto te gusta bailar, puedes hacerlo conmigo. ¡Oh!, lo olvidaba, debo seguir practicando.

Pasó una manga de la camisa sobre su hombro, la abrazó y tomó la otra estirándola, y concentrada comenzó a moverse graciosamente como si sus pies flotaran sobre el césped.

-Primero un paso adelante, luego uno atrás, así. Un, dos, tres, giro; un, dos, tres, giro de nuevo; un, dos, tres…

**Fin**


	2. No me dejes

_Ranma ½ no me pertenece._

"**No me dejes"**

El doctor Tofu tomó el brazo de su paciente y lo retorció con fuerza. El anciano en la camilla dio un alarido de dolor.

-Oh, lo lamento -Tofu se acomodó los anteojos-. ¿Le hice daño?

-Un… un poquito -confesó el anciano.

-Le ruego me perdone -se disculpó el joven quiropráctico, mientras ya le levantaba la pierna sin ningún reparo. Y la estiraba hasta hacerla crujir.

-¡Doctor…!

Tofu no lo escuchó quejarse, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos muy lejos de allí. Pensaba en su esposa, la adorable Kasumi Ono, la luz de su vida. Kasumi se comportaba muy extraño últimamente, su sonrisa no era la misma de antes, ya no le dejaba galletas en el consultorio para acompañar el té por las mañanas, ni la casa olía a deliciosa comida casera cada vez que entraba. En la cocina apenas quedaban frutas y no en la variedad de antes. La ropa sucia se amontonaba en el canasto del baño, las ventanas estaban siempre cerradas y no se sentía la frescura que siempre lo recibía. No la encontraba, como antes, haciendo las tareas de la casa, remendando sus camisas, barriendo la entrada, colgando la ropa, sonriéndole cada vez que se detenía para responderle. Hacía unos días que Kasumi salía bastante, siempre cuando estaba ocupado en la consulta por lo que no alcanzaba a despedirse de ella, ni tampoco preguntarle a dónde iba solo por… curiosidad. Ya no la tenía al alcance cuando quería verla un momento, como cuando dejaba el consultorio con cualquier excusa, para poder espiarla mientras cocinaba y tarareaba en la cocina.

Ya no era lo mismo. Las cosas estaban raras. La noche anterior habían cenado ramen instantáneo. Él no se lo reprochó, por supuesto, no le dijo nada. Pero era raro. ¿Qué podía tenerla tan ocupada que casi había desatendido todo lo demás? ¿Por qué parecía que no quería verlo? ¿Se imaginaba que ella lo evadía? ¿Entonces por qué ya no le dirigía la palabra? ¿Se había enfadado? ¿Enfadado con él? ¿Y qué pudo hacer para que Kasumi, su Kasumi, se enojara? ¿Y por qué estaba tan aterrado de preguntarle actuando como si todo siguiera normal? ¿O qué sería tan importante como para haberse olvidado de él? Tal vez… ¿estaría ella… viendo a otro hombre?

Lo trajo a la realidad el grito de dolor que dio el anciano cuando presionó con demasiada fuerza su espalda.

-Oh, lo siento.

El pobre hombre no dijo nada pero se quejó en un murmullo.

La preocupación ya se había instalado en el pecho de Tofu. ¿Podía ser que su adorable Kasumi hubiera conocido a alguien más? Quizá se había aburrido de ser simplemente la esposa de un acupunturista común y corriente. Tal vez se había cansado de todos los quehaceres, de la monótona vida de todos los días. Tal vez se había cansado de él. Tofu, desanimado, se palpó los músculos de los brazos y después se miró de un lado y del otro en el espejo del baño del consultorio. Procuraba hacer sus ejercicios cada mañana para mantenerse en forma.

¿Quizá la había descuidado un poco? ¿Hacía mucho que no elogiaba su comida, que no le agradecía sus atenciones, que no le decía lo linda que se veía? Con cada nueva interrogante un agujero cada vez más grande se abría en su estómago.

¿Y si su adorada Kasumi estaba pensando en dejarlo?

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala de espera. Anochecía ya y la clínica estaba oficialmente cerrada, así que ningún paciente sería testigo de su congoja. ¿Y si de verdad ella lo dejaba? No, no podía ser eso, confiaba en Kasumi, ella nunca lo traicionaría. El buen Tofu se rió intentando calmar sus nervios, no podía ser que tuviera tantas dudas, no como un adolescente inseguro. Después de todo él… ¿qué podía ofrecerle él a Kasumi? El rostro del doctor palideció cuando no encontró ningún buen don o talento que lo hiciera digno de una mujer tan perfecta como su Kasumi. ¿Sería verdad entonces que ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle? ¿Pero y si Kasumi se iba de su vida qué haría? Si le faltaba Kasumi entonces también le faltaba el aire para respirar, ella era la hermosa flor que adornaba sus días y hacía especial cada nuevo amanecer. Ya no sabría cómo vivir otra vez solo después de conocer la vida con ella… Pero quería verla feliz, lo que más le importaba era su felicidad, y si hacía falta se sacrificaría él mismo con tal de verla sonreír.

No, no podía ser eso, se estaba dejando llevar por su inseguridad y estaba cansado. Se frotó el rostro bajo los anteojos y se los acomodó. No había comido, estaba débil, seguramente su mujer ya lo esperaba para cenar y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo dudando así de ella. Se sintió avergonzado. Se levantó despacio, pero no con menos miedo a pesar de intentar sonreír como siempre, rogando que todas sus dudas no fueran más que una pesadilla, que al entrar a la casa Kasumi le sonriera y le diera la bienvenida como siempre, y entonces él trabajaría cada día el doble para que se quedara por siempre a su lado, para que ella lo quisiera tanto como él la quería, y la adoraría cada segundo un poco más.

Arrastró los pies pesadamente hasta la puerta que comunicaba el consultorio con la casa. Dudó por un largo segundo. Con una mano helada abrió al fin la puerta y se quedó petrificado. Todo estaba en silencio y en penumbra, caminó lentamente encendiendo las luces a su paso, cada vez más nervioso ya no fingía sonreír, fue hasta la cocina con una estúpida esperanza, pero no había nadie. La mesa estaba pulcramente ordenada, el horno apagado y unas ollas lavadas pero sin guardar amontonadas sobre la mesada, como nunca ella las había dejaba antes con tanto descuido, tal como las vio por la mañana antes de irse al consultorio. Kasumi no estaba. Kasumi lo había dejado, ya no volvería.

Sus anteojos se empañaron y el dolor lo inundó. Abrió la boca pero sintió como si un martillo aplastara su pecho, dejándolo sin respiración. Todas sus peores fantasías eran ciertas. Kasumi finalmente se había cansado de él, del aburrido Tofu. Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad más, una sola chance para decirle cuánto la quería y la necesitaba…

De pronto escuchó el ruido del cerrojo de la puerta de calle y unos apresurados pasos por el pasillo. Kasumi entró agitada en la cocina y casi chocó con su marido, quedándose quieta y un poco turbada.

-¿Querido? ¡Oh!... Yo…

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque Tofu se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente hasta quitarle el habla.

-Kasumi, mi bella Kasumi -susurró una y otra vez junto a su pelo, como si quisiera llorar.

Kasumi se sorprendió y después soltó una risita.

-Querido, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te preocupé? Lamento haber llegado tan tarde -se separó un poco de él, tuvo que empujarlo con algo de fuerza, y por costumbre corrigió los anteojos de Tofu que se habían deslizado mientras hablaba-. Es que la clase se alargó demasiado, lo siento.

-¿La clase? -preguntó aún pálido y sin reaccionar todavía, no pudiendo cerrar la boca-, ¿qué clase?

Kasumi se sonrojó y bajó los ojos.

-¡Oh!... Oh, bien… Es que… Se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa. Iba a llegar antes de que terminaras en la consulta, pero… bueno…

-¿De qué hablas, Kasumi? -Tofu insistió confundido.

-Estoy estudiando, querido, quiero trabajar como tu ayudante en la consulta. Recordé todos aquellos libros de acupuntura que me prestabas y cuánto me interesaba el tema. Además, pensé que así no estarás tan ocupado y podrás terminar más temprano. Últimamente tienes demasiado trabajo, querido, y me agrada que seas tan popular, pero no que trabajes mucho, no es bueno para tu salud, creo que necesitas a una asistente y sé que puedo ayudarte.

Tofu la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Te parece… bien? -preguntó Kasumi con una mano en la mejilla, dudosa al mirarlo de pronto y descubrirlo un poco nervioso.

Su Kasumi, su ángel Kasumi había estado pensando en él y en su bienestar todo ese tiempo. ¡Qué necio había sido!

-Me… -Tofú se volvió a pasar la mano por el rostro, torciendo los anteojos y aguantándose la emoción- me parece perfecto -le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Oh! Qué bien que te agrade la idea -le sonrió en respuesta y volvió a acomodarle los anteojos con porfía, después lo miró preocupada-. Pero, querido, te ves demacrado. Seguro debes tener hambre. ¡Tanto trabajo y tantos pacientes! ¿Ves que tengo razón en que necesitas un poco de ayuda? Dejé la cena en el refrigerador, la calentaré en un momento.

Se movió para alejarse y ponerse manos a la obra, pero Tofu volvió a retenerla entre sus brazos con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y otra en la cabeza de Kasumi presionándola contra su pecho.

-Kasumi… te quiero -le dijo.

Kasumi parpadeó confundida. Luego cerró los ojos y asintió satisfecha.

-Yo también, querido -respondió.

**Fin**


	3. Emergencia

_Ranma ½ no me pertenece._

**"Emergencia"**

Kasumi esperaba bajo el paraguas. La lluvia era intensa y oscurecía deprisa. Las iluminarias encendieron una a una hasta el final de la cuadra, formando pequeños círculos de luz donde las gotas se veían como largas líneas doradas. Inclinó un poco el paraguas para mirar el cielo. A medida que anochecía las nubes se fundían en un manto gris cada vez más negro.

Repasó mentalmente sus tareas: había recogido la ropa del cobertizo, cerrado el frontis de la consulta y pegado un anuncio diciendo que no se abriría mañana por la tormenta, con el número telefónico copiado más abajo en caso de alguna emergencia. También llenó la tina del baño con agua caliente, dejó puesta la tetera para una taza de té y preparada la cena que solamente aguardaba a ser calentada, y dispuso con mucho cuidado de un cambio de ropa seca para su marido esperando sobre la cama.

El viento la obligó a acurrucarse, cerró los ojos cuando su propio cabello se arremolinó sobre su rostro y se le escapó un grito al perder el paraguas.

Si Tofu hubiera llegado quizás con una mano lo hubiese atrapado en el aire por el mango con sus buenos reflejos. Y al abrir los ojos lentamente lo hubiera encontrado frente a ella, confundido, haciendo equilibrio con dos paraguas en las manos. Y ella hubiera ajustado sus anteojos, que seguramente hubieran resbalado por su nariz debido al movimiento. Y al final se hubiera sonreído con ternura.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Kasumi estaba sola, el paraguas tirado en el suelo rodaba a su lado, la lluvia más intensa cubría su empapado cabello. Y ella abrazaba su cuerpo congelado con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad. No sonreía. Temblaba.

Tofu no regresó esa noche a casa.

**Fin**


End file.
